Nee nee Yuki!
by Kororo Jeevas
Summary: falta poco para el cumpleaños de shuichi! oooh jojojo alguien alegrara el dia de shuichi en su cumpleaños! kumagoro se siente atraido por yuki? O.o... vamos, mi historia no puede ser tan mala u.u asi ke entra y lee :D reviews onegai
1. faltan

Nee, nee Yuki!!!

Un chico rubio dormía apacible pero un ruido molesto interrumpió sus sueños.. que hora era esa para estar despierto? Pues nada mas ni nada menos que las 4 am, así es nuestro hiperactivo vocalista a esa hora estaba despierto, haciendo que…?

- nee nee Yuki!!! nn

- Mph… - contestó, ni si quiera se molesto en abrir los ojos

- Yuki yuki!! Despierta!!

- Shuichi… - abrió los ojos pesadamente para ver el reloj.. 4 am – sabes que hora es? – decía molesto

- Mmm.. – volteo a ver el reloj – si Yuki! nn Son las 4:01

- No me despiertes a esta hora! – furioso

- En Borabora ya son las 2pm

- "como conoce Borabora..?"

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Shuichi por fin pudo despertar al rubio.

- nee nee Yuki!!

- mph… que?! – se sentó en la orilla de la cama, obviamente molesto que lo hayan despertado y a tal hora

- sabes cuantos días faltan para mi cumpleaños?! nn

- no…. –dijo cortante

- malo! Exactamente faltan….. 235 días!!! – decía muy alegre

- ……… -una venita salto de la frente de yuki -

- no es emocionante?!

- Shuichi… -se paro de la cama y se acerco hasta acorralarlo contra una pared

Trago saliva – s-si.. yuki? – nervioso, el rubio lo miraba realmente feo xD

- me importa realmente poco cuantos días faltan.. – dijo sin ganas – así que no me vengas con que en Borabora ya son las 2 de la tarde! – lo saco de la habitación a empujones xD – y no se te ocurra molestarme! – se encerró en la habitación tratando de recuperar el sueño

56 días después…

De nuevo nuestro querido escritor, trabajador como siempre.. estaba en su estudio, tratando de terminar su nueva novela; pero algo.. o exactamente alguien se lo impedía.

-nee nee yuki!! – el de cabellos rosas jalaba del brazo a yuki

- que quieres ahora? – tratando de safarse

- sabes cuanto falta para mi cumpleaños?! nOn

- no… y no quiero saber

- pues aunque no quieras…. Faltan 179 días yuki!!

- …….

- no te parece genial? nn

- no…. y suéltame

- que me regalaras?!

- … nada

- ni si quiera un abrazo?

- no

- un beso quizás

- no

- ni un feliz cumpleaños…?

- …..

99 días después…

De nuevo la victima de shuichi, yuki disfrutaba de un rico baño.. con tranquilidad.. sin el vocalista que lo molestara.. ooh! Pero seria real tan buen baño? Realmente no xDU

- yukiii!! – desde afuera del baño –

Una venita apareció en la frente del rubio – que?!

- sabes cuantos días faltan para mi cumpleaños?!

Prefirió no contestar, tal vez así se callaría

- exactamente 80 días!! nOn

- ……

- Se acerca mi cumpleaños!

- Mmp…

- Ese día podríamos estar tu y yo solos… ya sabes espero una gran sorpresa para ese día … tu, yo, en la cama.. haciendo…

- Basta!! – no termino de hablar shuichi, lo interrumpieron

79 días después…

Aquí va de nuevo.. el escritor , tranquilo, tomando su café… pero, acaso ese momento podría ser real? Sin que nadie lo molestara… no gritos… no..

- yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Imposible… fue lo que pensó

- que quieres ahora?

- No me digas que no sabes que día es mañana – dijo triste

- Es jueves…

- Si, pero es un jueves especial!

- …Porque? - no prestándole mucha atención

- Como que porque yuki?! es mi cumpleaños!! el día en el que todas las flores nacieron, el día en que nací he hice muy feliz a muchas personas, el día en el que los ruiseñores cantaron y….

- Si si..! ya entendí

- Entonces que haremos mañana? nn

- Haremos…?

- Si… tu y yo

- Nada.. yo por lo menos trabajare

- P-pero.. yuki, mi cumpleaños!

El piso se movía, un temblor! CRASH! (disculpen mis onomatopeyas XD) la puerta se cayo! Detrás de todo el polvo, una sombra aparecio.

- aaaaaaaah un ladrón!! – grito shuichi desesperado

- donde?!?! – la sombra corrió a protegerse detrás del de cabellos rosas

- sakuma-san! Que haces aquí?

- Mañana es tu cumpleaños shu-chan?!

- Sii!! – decía feliz – como te enteraste?

- Kuma-chan me dijo! y te queremos invitar al parque de diversiones!! – miraba con rivalidad al rubio.

- Enserio..?! – le brillaron los ojos de alegria

- Siii!! Verdad kuma-chan! –el conejo solo movió la cabeza xD – pasaremos por ti a las 3 shu-chan! nn – salio a toda velocidad del apartamento de yuki

- Oye.. tu amigo deberá pagar la puerta

- Claro yuki nn pero otro día, porque mañana iré con sakuma-san al parque de diversiones!

- ¬¬ -cof cof- no querías pasarlo con migo? – celoso? lol

- Si yuki, pero como tu vas a trabajar…

- ….. oh no hay problema ¬¬

- Enserio?! Entonces iremos los 4!! nOn

Pero realmente que es lo que tramara Ryuichi?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL las fumadeces ke hago en vez de ponerme a hacer mis guias de examen xD! Aah si pues owo este va para pervert-chan xD ke keria un fic y aki esta ¡!! Mi primer fic de gravitation LOL

Aha owo dejen reviews nn


	2. que demonios!

_- ¬¬ -cof cof- no querías pasarlo con migo? – celoso? lol _

_Si yuki, pero como tu vas a trabajar… _

…_.. oh no hay problema ¬¬ _

_Enserio?! Entonces iremos los 4!! nOn _

En que nos quedamos? Oh si! Ryuichi que tramas hacer con nuestro querido y no tan querido vocalista…?

Simplemente con recordar la amenaza de Ryuichi a Yuki "no te confíes, no siempre estará ahí cuando tu quieras" que habrá querido decir…

- YUKIIIIIIII!!!!!! Hoy.. hoy es el gran dia! Mi cumpleaños yuki! – el mas molesto ruido que se pudo escuchar a las 9.00 AM – yuki yuki yuki!! rápido vístete! No se nos vaya a hacer tarde! No se vaya a ir sakuma-san sin mi! No no no!! – mientras shuichi seguía fantaseando, yuki estaba pensando en como callar al demente de su amante y como evitar a Ryuichi ese dia.

Yuki se dio por vencido, no lo pudo callar así que se vistió como el pelirosa se lo pedía.

Exactamente a las 10 am estaba un shuichi muy emocionado, enfrente de la puerta, mas que listo esperando a su ídolo; para pasar un día no muy "común" según el.

- no puedo creerlo aun! Sakuma-san me a invitado al parque de diversiones en mi cumpleaños! será este tan buen sueño?! – y seguía fantaseando con ryuichi (lol eso sono raro..)

Mientras, al otro lado de la casa, tenemos al para nada apático yuki! que no es que se sintiera celoso, pero se supone que shuichi estaba enamorado de EL no de Ryuichi.

- Será un día cualquiera, no te emociones tanto, baka…

- un día cualquiera yuki?! – reclamó – no será un día cualquiera porque será un día enterito con sakuma-san!! – emocionado? Nah para nada ¬¬

El tiempo paso, lento para shuichi pero por fin 2.58 PM… 2.59… 3…2…1… PAZ PUM CRASH, de nuevo por segunda vez en la semana la pobre puerta derrumbada por Ryuichi, con su típica botarga de conejo y obviamente sin olvidar al lindo kumagoro.

- Shu-chaaaaaaan!! – tiro al cumpleañero de un fuerte abrazo – feliz feliz cumpleaños te desea kumagoro!! – decía alegre

- aajaja gracias kuma – sonrio y acaricio la cabeza del conejo

- vaaaaa-moooo-nooos! Na-no-da! – jalo a shuichi del brazo para sacarlo del departamento.

- COFCOF ¬¬

- oh yuki, ya nos vamos! Si no te das prisa te quedaras! – dijo siendo aun arrastrado

- va a venir.? – cambio su mirada a la típica seria

- eh?Pues si jaja – rió nervioso

- que lastima, solo traigo dinero para dos entradas…

- oh no te preocupes ¬¬ también tengo dinero

Mirada asesina entre Ryuichi y Yuki, por un largo, estresante y silencioso momento; y ryuichi volvió a cambiar su mirada a esa tierna e infantil.

- shu-chan! demonos prisa! – y miro a yuki con cara de "te-aseguro-que-yo-gano".

Yuki prendió un cigarro y solo evito la mirada, los tres salieron del departamento, shuichi aun siendo jalado por el castaño pero ya no siendo arrastrado xD y yuki mm simplemente caminando.

Ya fuera del edificio, yuki entro a su carro, y por la ventana vio a ryuichi y a shuichi riendo a carcajadas, el castaño al darse cuenta que lo observaban paro de reír, y le dijo algo al oído a shuichi.

-pe-pero… - reclamó el de cabellos rosas

- JAJA! No te preocupes shu-chan - tomo a su amigo de la mano, y corrió, alejándose del edificio.

- yuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!! – grito, ya iba algo lejos – nos vemos allaaaaaaaaaa!!! – fue lo ultimo que escucho yuki, encendió su carro y a toda velocidad al parque de diversiones.

Increíble la velocidad del castaño, llegaron en un dos por tres al parque.

Pagaron las entradas y empezaron a disfrutar de todo lo que les ofrecía el parque.

Yuki que llegaba una hora después que ellos, pago su entrada y no le costo mucho encontrar a esos dos; estaban en una mesa a entrada del parque platicando, riendo y comiendo algunos dulces.

El rubio se paro frente a ellos, esperando algo como "oh yuki, quieres un dulce?" o.. "oh yuki, por fin llegaste! No podía subirme a ningún juego sin ti!" o… "yuki no quieres sentarte?" algo por el estilo pero la dura realidad fue que los dos cantantes ya se habían subido 4 veces a la montaña rusa y 3 a la torre del poder, sin mencionar unas 7 veces al barco pirata. Y bien; lo que recibio fue…

- oh yuki.. ya llegaste – sin ganas

- ¬¬… - la contestación del rubio, había tres sillas en esa mesa, yuki intento sentarse en la tercera silla, que el creía que estaba desocupada.

- no te sientes! – shuichi miro extrañado al castaño, lo dijo en un tono agresivo, y la cara de ryuichi no era nada linda como para desafiar…

- etto… sakuma-san.. n.nU que dijiste..?

- que ahí no se puede sentar!

- y quien me lo va a impedir..? tu? ¬¬ - contesto el rubio

De nuevo la cara de ryuichi cambio a esa tierna e infantil que todos amamos n.n (aha… ¬¬)

- ahí esta sentado kuma-chan – le sonrió a yuki – serias tan amable de traer otra silla? No creo que a kuma-chan le agrade compartir su silla

Yuki lo que menos quería era discutir , solo dio unos cuantos pasos para jalar una silla, la coloco en la mesa y se sentó.

Y un gran minuto de silencio…

Dos minutos de silencio…

Tres minutos..

Cuatro…

- eeh.. kuma-chan hoy se ve fantástico! – bueno con algo tenia que romper el silencio xD si, fue el pelirosado (magenta/purpura/… me vale un comino ¬¬)

Otro minuto de silencio… y miradas asesinas entre ryuichi y yuki

- ehh.. que tal si vamos a otro juego? – tratando de animar el ambiente que estaba algo "tenso"

- si!!! Boomerang!!! Na no da! – (el boomerang es un juego con vueltas una vuelta normal y la otra en reversa owo) alegremente grito el castaño, tomo al conejo y camino buscando el juego

- yuki.. no tenia que venir si no querias…

- nph…. – y también camino

Bien, para no hacerles el cuento largo (lol cofcofwevonacofcof) Ryuichi se formo en la fila del boomerang, y después lo alcanzaron los otros dos.

Esperaban su turno…

- shu-chan… me acaba de decir algo kuma-chan! – se acerco y se lo dijo al oido.

- ajajaja – rio torpemente el vocalista de bad luck – a si que Kuma me lo va a quitar (pervertido el que mal piense eso! (inner: fuiste la unica..) demonios)

- entonces kuma-chan me pidió que convencieras a … -prefirió no mencionar el nombre – para que vayan juntos en este juego! – eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

- ooh claro que si kuma "todo sea por sakuma-san!" – se acerco al rubio con voz melosa – nee nee yuki!! – se colgaba del brazo del rubio – me harias un favooooooooooooor? – dijo muy feliz

- …. Mmm no – contesto secamente

- aaah pero yuki! es mi cumpleaños, ya que no me diste nada, es lo menos que podrias hacer -

- que quieres?

- podrias sentarte en el juego con kumagoro, por favor?

- … porque habría de hacer tal cosa..?

- porque le gustas a kuma-chan! nOn

- "que demonios?! Ese tipo y su conejo me empiezan a sacar de mis casillas ¬¬" – mmm la cara de yuki se las dejo a su gusto, sorpresa, alegria, emocion, sonrojo.. (XD nada que ver con el) coraje, enojo… etc.. etc..

- ah vamos yuki n.n a mi no me afecta en nada! Ya estoy acostumbrado a que tengas muchos fans! n.n

- señor, seria tan amable de subir al juego? – yuki seguia perdido, le gustaba a un peluche!

- claro – subio al carrito y adivinen quien era su pareja? Pues nada mas ni nada menos que kumagoro! jojo

Yuki ni siquiera disfruto el juego, sentía que lo miraba el conejo.

_LOL CONTINUARA… _

Seeeh… como la ven, hasta aquí se acaba xD osea bueno otro cap y ya… wow debe de ser un gran trauma que le gustes a un peluche XD y bueno oo mmm si, ryuichi quiere salirse con la suya xD y como dice mi amiga Shuichi es un perro lol me refiero a que nu se decide o.ó ryuichi o yuki? ke demonios.. pero bueno, es del menso del que esta enamorado yuki XD o eso se supone, que le vamos a hacer u.u…

Seeeh esto va dedicado a pervert-chan xD

Lol


	3. secuestro

XDD omg perdon a todos ustedes

XDD omg perdon a todos ustedes!! Los lectores ke hay, habidos y por haber ke leen mi mugroso fic xD ke esto era un regalo para la pervert de mi amiga y nunca lo continue owo un año creo ke tiene esto ya XD o mas, bueno no se… pero creo ke eso no les importa a ustedes, porke ustedes no vinieron a leer porke no continue ni porke…

LA-LI-HO-¡! Aki vamos

_- ah vamos yuki n.n a mi no me afecta en nada! Ya estoy acostumbrado a que tengas muchos fans! n.n_

_- señor, seria tan amable de subir al juego? – yuki seguia perdido, le gustaba a un peluche! Como podría ser posible._

_- claro – subio al carrito y adivinen quien era su pareja? Pues nada mas ni nada menos que kumagoro! Jojo que lindo _

_Yuki ni siquiera disfruto el juego, sentía que lo miraba el conejo. _

Bueno, no es de que en serio Yuki creyera las idioteces que le decía Shuichi y menos las incongruencias de Ryuichi, pero en serio que sentía una mirada.. acosadora? Si tal vez sea la palabra adecuada.

Y de seguro se estarán preguntando… (y si no, pues igual les digo) como es que dejaron subir a kumagoro? un peluche sin alma ni vida? Bueno pues como el propietario del conejo se baña en dinero no le costaba nada sobornar un poquitin al sujeto que atendia el juego, asi es.. asi son los negocios en Japon.

El tan llamado Boomerang no duraba mas de 4 minutos, en cuanto se detubo por completo el juego, salieron los dos cantantes muy rapido! Que apenas de seguro pudieron ser vistos por la camara de seguridad, el frio/celoso novelista se bajo del juego dejando al pobre conejo de peluche solo y desolado… sin ningun tipo de proteccion!

señor! A olvidado esto – una señorita que pasaba por ahi llevaba en sus manos al pobre kuma-chan – vaya, en realidad no queda con su estilo… pero tenga – se burlo la señorita y se lo entrego – que se siga divirtiendo con su amiga – mientras se alejaba de ahí la joven se escuchaban sus risotadas.

Y pues a Yuki obviamente no le hizo mucha gracia lo que le acababan de decir, el? Con un conejo feo y rosa? Ademas.. quien se creía esa señorita para burlarse de el?! Que no lo conocía! Si salía en la tele! Que mas daba… tiraria ese peluche en el primer basurero que se encontrara, un momento! Donde se habia ido su amante y su… emm.. bueno Ryuichi? Lo habian dejado atrás de nuevo, que se creia ese bipolar tratando de llevarse a Shu a donde el quisiera!

Oh! Al parecer no le habia costado mucho trabajo encontrarlos, unos cuantos pasos mas que camino y dio con su paradero, asi es.. a no mas de… emm… bueno unos cuantos metros mas haya ahí estaban, alejados de la sociedad para no hacer alborotos. Algo que al parecer no le agrado mucho a Yuki es la imagen que estaba presenciando, Ryuichi abrazando al pelirosa de la cintura algo juntos y…

hola Shuichi – interrumpió Hiro, el mejor amigo de Shuichi. – Sakuma-san que gusto verlo – saludo cordialmente – vinieron a divertirse un rato? Que bueno que no vino tu galan Shuichi porque es un apático y no hubiera dejado que se divirtieran y te hubiera estado regañando de porque eres un inmaduro…. –

Hiro…

Porque es así shuichi?

Hiro…

Porque no le gusta divertirse?

Hiro..!

Yo digo que nada mas te usa para un poco de placer

Hiro!!

Que?! – oh sorpresa! De lo primero que se percato es que exactamente atrás de los 2 cantantes estaba un chico rubio muy enojado por las cosas no muy agradables que acababan de decir de el – ah hola! – retrocedió dos pasos muy rápido – Hiro!! – fingió su voz a la de una mujer demasiado obvio – aah! Ya voy mamá! – desapareció a gran velocidad sin despedirse.

Yuki tal vez por celos, porque esta en todo su derecho o puro acto reflejo, quito las manos de Ryuichi de SU (si, nótese que ya es de su propiedad) amante, paso sus brazos por su cintura y recargo su barbilla en su hombro,

Shuichi, vámonos… - susurro con voz melosa y que a cualquiera hubiera derretido con tan solo sentir la respiración de aquel sujeto –

Hay Yuki… no seas así todavía nos faltan muchos juegos a los cuales subirnos, por cierto.. y kumagoro? – deshizo el abrazo de su novio y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a el – Yuki!! perdiste a kumagoro?!

No perdí ese mugroso conejo – saco un cigarro y lo prendió

Entonces en donde esta? – se veía molesto xD lo que sea por Ryuichi, pero esas miradas no podían intimidar a yuki por lo que lo ignoro.

Y no se estarán preguntando porque Ryuichi se a quedado tan callado? Bueno, de seguro ni se acordaban de mi Ryu-chan xD.

Sakuma-san? Sakuma-san! – se había perdido de repente – yuki!! no viste a donde se fue?! – casi con lagrimas en los ojos – noo!! De seguro sakuma-san se a aburrido de mi, enserio soy tan aburrido?! Ahora el me odia, porque! Porque la vida es tan cruel!!

Bueno, vámonos a la casa… - dijo secamente, ignorando las cosas que decía

No! – respondió muy enojado oo – de seguro se fue por tu culpa! Porque perdiste a kumagoro!

Mientras tanto, para no aburrirlos con esa pelea de amantes, vayamos con Ryuichi que obviamente no estaba perdido..

En los baños públicos del parque, el hermoso bipolar castaño estaba en un cubículo, que apenas y cabía por la inmensidad de botarga.

Escúchame bien Kuma-chan… - se escuchaba su voz seria – debes de ayudarme con Yuki no puedo hacerlo todo yo, mientras tu lo alejas de shu-chan yo podré realizar el secuestro que ya te había platicado, lo recuerdas? – voz de mafioso XD – hasta aquí se acaba la mini-junta de hoy kuma-chan… n.n – salio del cubículo muy alegre, por fin le sacaría provecho a su conejo de felpa -

Buaaa!! SnifSnif buaa!! Mami!! Buaaaa!! – al fondo del baño a lado de un bote de basura estaba un pequeño niño de unos 5 años llorando desconsoladamente y parecía perdido, pobre pequeñin..

Ryuichi, como tenia que llevar a cabo su plan lo ignoro camino a la entrada y… jojojo podría ser bipolar, pero era un genio!, a su manera, pero era un genio. Sonrío diabólicamente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al chamaco, que resolveria algunos problemas.

hola, Na-No-Daa n.n –

buaaaaaaaa – seguia llorando el pobresillo

te perdiste, na-no-da? – le enseño al conejo de peluche – kuma-chan y yo te ayudaremos!! nOn

buaaaaa snifsnif enserio? – se limpio una lagrimita –

sip n.n como te llamas? –

Kaoru… - snif snif –

Este es kuma-chan – le dio al conejo –

Snifsnif quiero a mi mami – empezó a llorar de nuevo

Tranquilo n.n yo conozco a alguien que te llevara a buscar a tu mami

Enserio? gracias!! – se lanzo a abrazar al cantante

Si, vamos te llevare con el n.n

Salieron del baño, Kaoru tomaba de la mano al cantante y en la otra mano traía a Kumagoro.

eres un tonto yuki!! no me quieres, ni te preocupa mi cumpleaños, ni te preocupa nada! – estaba gritando demasiado, era todo un espectáculo! Ya hasta había gente alrededor viéndolos y animando para que se pelearan.

Callate baka! Mira ya toda la gente que ha venido por tu culpa

No me importa! Que se enteren que eres un mal amante y que no te importa mi cumpleaños!

Al poco rato se empezó a escuchar la típica gente chismosa, cosas tales como… "dijo que lo golpeaba" "deberían de meterlo a la cárcel" "como puede seguir con el?" y entre otras cosas.

esta bien! Hare lo que quieras con tal de que te calles! – dijo frunciendo el ceño

enserio?! – le brillaron los ojitos – por eso te amo yuki! porque se que te preocupas por mi… - que fácil era hacerlo feliz

si si.. –

bueno…. Tal vez en la noche….

Shu-chan!!nOn – se escucho una voz alegre que torcía los odios de yuki –

Aaah!! Sakuma-san! – corrió hacia el – creí que te habías aburrido de mi y me habías abandonado –

Claro que no! – se rio – fui al baño n.n y por cierto… me encontré a este pequeño – señalo a Kaoru – esta perdido!

Aaay! Pobresito niño – a shuichi se le salieron unas lagrimitas – te ayudaremos a que regreses feliz a tu hogar – pose heroica –

Tengo un plan shu-chan – sonrio

Ooh sakuma-san! Siempre eres tan inteligente! – alabado sea el señor

Podemos ir a buscar por separado a los papás de Kaoru y será mas rápido, no crees?

Oh me parece una brillante idea!

"esto no suena bien…" – pensó yuki

Siip n.n puede ir Yuki y Kaoru a buscarlos y tu y yo iremos a otro lado a buscarlos –

Ah claro claro n.n repartirnos el trabajo… pe-pero… pero yuki! porque no mejor vamos yuki y yo y tu y Kaoru n.n

No – mirada asesina, intimidante y fria por parte de Ryuichi XD –

Ah, por eso mejor digo que no n.nUUu

"lo sabia.. algo tramaba ese demente"

Ryuichi se acerco al rubio junto con Kaoru, el pequeño perdido.

Yuki, el es Kaoru n.n y vas a llevarlo a buscar a su mami, na-no-da –

No

Kaoru el es yuki – dejo al niño a un lado del novelista – vamos shu-chan! vamos a dive… que diga, vamos a buscar a otro lado a su mami! – jalo al pelirosa no permitiéndole decir ninguna palabra -

Yuki!! – se escucho desde muy lejos la voz de su amante

El rubio, obviamente no le pareció la idea de ayudar al niño, el empezó a caminar y se escuchaban pequeñas pisaditas detrás de el, volteo y ahí estaba Kaoru siguiéndolo y viéndolo con aquella mirada inocente y triste, lo ignoro y siguió caminando, y de nuevo las pisaditas, volteo y ahí estaba detrás de el.

deja de seguirme! – le dio la espalda, pero Kaoru lo seguía.

Que no entiendes?! NO ME SIGAS! – le grito bastante fuerte, que el niño abrazo muy fuerte a kumagoro –

Pe-pero…

Pero nada! No me sigas!! – el pequeño derramo unas lagrimas y el frio y cariñoso (noten el sarcasmo por favor) se retiro, pero ahora el niño no lo siguió.

BUAAAAAAAAA!! BUUUU!! BUAAAAAA!!AAA!!AA!! BUAAAAA!! – los llantos del niño surgieron de nuevo y de seguro se escucharon a 15 metros a la redonda del parque.

Y la gente chismosa de nuevo surgió; "hay que mal padre! Como deja ahí a su hijo!" "el niño esta expuesto a todo tipo de peligros!" "pobre pequeñín, el padre que le fue a tocar" "ese señor aparte de mal amante, trata mal a su hijo!" "deberían de meterlo a la carcel" (XD) entre otros chismes….

"carajo" – pensó el rubio y la gente y sus comentarios hicieron que diera media vuelta y regresara por el niño de mala gana, pero regreso – haber niño, vamos…

Bua.. snifsnif – lo miro con sus ojitos cristalizados y con su carita de inocencia -

Si, vamos.. antes de que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo "maldito bipolar, maldito su conejo y maldito shuichi"

El pequeño niño, mas tranquilo, tomo la mano de yuki con seguridad y empezaron a caminar.. seria una tarde algo larga… tanto para Kaoru como para Yuki…

_**Continuara jojojojo **_

XDDDD omg omg, cambie totalmente la historia, ya tenia otra idea para este capitulo, y de repente se me ocurrio esto… karay… xD estube en un dilema kmo por una hora, el debate entre mi mente y mmm bueno… em… yo XD aunke es contradictorio.. ke mas da, bueno el debate era entre ke si el niño perdido era Kaoru de Ouran KouKou Host Club, pero me decidi porke no lo fuera, asi ke solo robe el nombre de Kaoru, mi psj favorito, que tmb es Hikaru pero creo ke eso no les importa porke no saben porke les digo esto u.u bueno no importa xD espero que les haya gustado este cap, y perdon por retrasar tanto el regalo para mi amiga xD que tmb es un regalo para ustedes las ke me leen

Bueno, eso es todo.. espero sus reviews, y ustedes esperen mi proximo capitulo n.n

TChao! Na-No-Daa!!


End file.
